One Stormy Night
by SpeedsterRachii
Summary: It was just one of those days, one of those days when nothing went right, not even the weather. Unfortunately, Dawn was out there. But she had a purpose and she wasn't going to skip out on it just because of the weather. Ikarishipping One shot. R&R


**Heylo! Welcome to this fic, and yep it's Ikarishipping, which I LOVE! I just think it's amazing and I thought of this kind of idea as a story, I know this really sucks but yeah, I felt I just had to update with this so... thanks for reading and plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Pokemon or Paul or Dawn! If I did Ikarishipping would be CANON! But alas, I do not...**

It was just one of those days, one of those days where nothing went right, not even the weather. It was dark and stormy. It was raining hard wherever you went, thunder could be heard from miles around. Tonight wasn't a very good night, you wouldn't want to be caught in a storm like that, but someone was unfortunate enough to be out on the worst day of the week. That someone was a girl called Dawn, she didn't have anywhere to go, but she had a purpose and she wasn't going to skip out on it just because of the weather. She pulled her hat down just above her eyes to shield her from the down pour. She was shivering as she walked due to the coldness of the bitter wind but she was okay, for now. The horrible dampness chilled her right to the bone. She grabbed the jacket she was wearing and pulled it more tightly around her, except, it wasn't her jacket. Only one name came to mind whenever she thought of it: Paul. She remembered when he gave it to her, he always had it on yet only recently had he said what he did and gave it to her, and walked away like he always did. Dawn could remember it all, the other night, it wasn't as bad as it was tonight weather-wise but it shook Dawn as it was shaking her now. She could remember every word...

"_Well, is that a yes or a no?"_

"_It is neither yes nor no..."_

"_Answer me properly then, it's no use not giving me a straight forward answer!"_

"_Hmm, how to explain it to someone, well, to someone like you..."_

"_Paul, it's not hard to give me an answer, I mean, just saying something like that is pretty much swaying towards rejection!"_

"_Well, it's difficult to say yes or no to be honest."_

"_How? How is it? I'm standing here trying to say I really like you and you can't say anything back, why not?"_

"_Dawn, believe me when I say, I'm sorry..." Paul shrugged off his jacket and dropped it into Dawn's hands, then turned around and just walked away as if nothing had even happened. Dawn stared at the jacket in her hands, why did he do that? She may never know, but she was pretty sure from then on she knew the answer to her question._

Dawn looked down as she realised something landed on her arm, which wasn't just the rain. When she put a hand to her face she realised. But why was she crying, and when she was thinking about _that?_ It was all a bit confusing to Dawn, but when she saw the time on her watch and saw that it was getting late, she knew she had to do what she set out to do in the first place.

A lot of time had past and she still hadn't found the thing she wanted to find. It was getting darker but she didn't care, she had someone to look for and she wasn't going to stop until she found them.She quickly ran down a stone pathway, looking left and right. She went past a small area with lots of trees and suddenly stopped. There was a figure standing by one of the nearby trees, probably trying to shield themselves from the rain. Dawn recognised who it was instantly. It was the person she'd been searching for all this time, she had to talk to them. Walking as quickly as she could, she got out the rain and stopped.

"Paul." She breathed, she was almost relived. She had been looking for him for so long, so was glad she found him.

He turned around as soon as he heard his name, his shock froze him when he found out who it was behind him. "Dawn, what are you doing here, and at a time like this?"

"I need to talk to you." She got out hesitantly.

"About...?" Paul raised an eyebrow suspiciously, you almost couldn't hear him with the sound of the rain in the background.

"About what you said before," Dawn then looked him in the eyes, "I need to know the truth." Was all she said.

"Being a bit more specific could suffice..." Paul crossed his arms, waiting for whatever the hell she wanted from him.

"Why wont you give me straight answers?"

"Is this in relation to what happened the other day?" Paul raised an eyebrow again.

"Well would it be anything else?" Dawn couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

Paul groaned, like he would normally, and took a step towards her. "You already know the answer to that, I don't want to go through another petty conversation with you like last time."

"Well I have a right to know why! You've been avoiding me ever since and I want to know why!" Dawn had her fists clenched, it was like every time she thought of that moment, she would hate Paul just a little more. But that was impossible, she couldn't hate him, she loved him.

"Listen, I will ask you the same question again," Dawn managed to get out through clenched teeth. "And this time, I want you to answer it properly, don't dodge it like it's not a big deal you got that? 'Cuz it is to me, and I don't care what you say to me because all I want is an answer from you, don't do the same thing as you did last time, OK?"

Paul was taken aback a little by how Dawn felt about all this, but he answered with a calm 'fine'.

"OK, Paul... do you love me or not?" As soon as she said it she looked directly into his eyes. Now he knew she really meant it.

"...That wasn't the question you asked before,"

"It's the same thing practically, it's just worded differently. Just answer me, for once!" She was still staring into his eyes, standing her ground.

"It's... difficult, to answer properly to a question like that."

"No! Don't be like that, you're Paul! You of all people should be able to answer a simple question!"

"Well... it's hard to explain to someone like you..."

"You did it again! Just like before, you said the same thing! Why won't you give me a straight answer!" Dawn balled her fists and clenched her teeth, she was very, very mad. She was on the verge of screaming at him she was so mad.

"Dawn, I-" Was what Paul was about to say before Dawn harshly interrupted.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I've tried everything! Everything to try and make you happier, to turn you into a better person but you just ignore me! You ignore everyone, you only care about yourself! You don't even care about you pokemon, you push them aside like they're nothing to you! That's not the only thing," Dawn's emotions got the better of her. Now all she could do was shout and scream like it was her job. She made sure Paul would know every one of his wrong doings, and she hoped everything she said to him would stab him in his heart, if he actually had one at this point. All she could do now was prove to him that she was right all along, and that he had made the biggest mistakes in his life, not giving a damn about anyone but himself. "I thought I could make you happy, I thought I could make you smile, just once. That's all I ever wanted! But that never happened! Did you know, everything I did, I did for you! All those contests, every time I tried to make myself and my pokemon stronger... I did it for you! But now, I'm so stupid I've only just realised you never cared about me at all!" Dawn didn't even pause, she didn't want to hear his voice anymore.

"I can't believe I thought you were different, I thought there was a side to you that no one else knew but me! But I didn't listen to everyone else. I should have listened, because they were all right, every one of them was right about you. You are mean, you are horrible, you are arrogant and never say anything, you are just a jerk! Why was I so stupid? I can't believe I ever even liked you!"

Dawn was fuming. She had let all of her emotions overpower her and now she had used them all up. She just stood there, letting the rain pour over her, staring down at the ground, letting her tears fall. Paul was, well, shocked to say the least. He never knew she had so much emotion bottled up, and she had just let it all crash around him. He knew what he had done, and he knew what he felt about it and what he had to do about it.

Dawn hadn't looked up once in the last five minutes. She didn't want to look anywhere or do anything, except for get away from here. She couldn't take being in his presence anymore. She had to leave... except there was one more thing she had to do before that. Dawn quickly straightened up and pulled the jacket off of her. She looked up held out her arm, "Here."

Paul shifted his gaze between his jacket and the girl giving it to him. He was shocked she had still kept it.

"I wont need it, not anymore..." She dropped the jacket, which Paul quickly stepped forward and caught, and turned around. Then she did something which she felt was taking a page from Paul's book. She walked away. She didn't know if she felt happy or relived, or anything to be honest. As soon as she got a fair distance away, she started running, as fast as she could. She just wanted to get home. After that ordeal she wanted to do nothing but just sleep.

Dawn had finally got to the door of her home, and she was drenched. The rain had really done a number on her and she was soaked, she had only wished she had taken an umbrella with her when she had set out. But oh well, that was in past, it was all in the past. She didn't need to think about that now. It took her a while to try and get to her pockets and fumble through them before she finally found her keys. She eventually got the right key and was about to put it in the front door when she suddenly felt something fall on top of her head. It wasn't the rain, it was wet but warm, it was something Dawn had felt before. Looking up, she instantly recognised the sleeves. She turned around slowly and knew who she had come face to face with. Luckily, the jacket just covered her eyes which was good since she didn't want to see _him_ again.

"J-Just leave me alone, can't you see I've made an idiot out of myself already?" Dawn silently turned around and finally got her key in the door. She thought she might actually feel better if she slammed the door in his face. That might actually be quite amusing. Except, she never got the chance to reach for the door handle as she felt herself being pulled away from it. What the hell was going on?

"I'm sorry."

_What? What did he just say? Did I just hear him right? _Dawn realised she had two arms wrapped around her. Did Paul just drag her away? And why was he apologising?

"I'm sorry, Dawn..."

"W-what are you... Why did you... I gave you your jacket back, I told you I didn't need it!" She resorted to letting her anger out on him instead, she was angry at him after all and now he was talking as if nothing had even happened? Not gonna work.

"This time, I'll fix it."

_What the hell did he mean by that?_ That was all Dawn could think before she felt Paul right next to her then felt his lips against her own. Dawn couldn't think, or speak or do anything. But she was pretty sure she was going to shout at him sooner or later. And she did, as soon as he pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I told you, I'm sorry and I'm going to fix this."

"What does that even mean?"

"My straight answer. Dawn, I love you."

Dawn was frozen to the spot as soon as he said it. Her anger instantly washed away and now she felt a whole mix of emotions, hate wasn't one of them.

"But, you... Why didn't you say that before, and even this afternoon, you could have said that then but you didn't so why are you telling me now?"

"Because this time... I know what I've done, and I know that I'm everything you said I was. Everyone was right about me, they still are. I am mean, I am horrible, I am arrogant and I never say anything, I'm just a jerk who doesn't deserve you in any way. But I have thought about everything you said, and I'm willing to change, for you, Dawn." Paul stepped closer to Dawn and bent down so their heights were level. "Everything I say now is true; I love you, and I want you, I need you to forgive me... Please..."

Dawn was completely stunned. Where in the world did this come from, what was happening, who was he? "What have you done to the real Paul? The Paul I know would never say anything like that, he would never agree with me or ask for forgiveness or say anything you've just said now. What's happened to him?"

Paul chuckled to himself then said, "Well, lets just say I've taken a page from your book and changed. But there's no need to worry right? As long as I have you, so what do you say?"

Dawn paused and thought for a while before she answered, "Everything that you've said," she paused again before she looked into Paul's eyes and continued, "Is all I've ever wanted to hear..." She quickly grabbed Paul and nestled her head into his chest. Paul looked down and smiled before pulling his jacket over Dawn properly to shield her from the ever pouring rain.

"Oh and by the way," Dawn whispered before they both leaned against the house to watch the rain go by. "I love you too..." Paul smiled as he kissed Dawn's head, then wrapped his arm around her, watching the rain turn to sunshine.

**Okay well, that was kinda weird. I mean seriously sorry if you thought that was super confusing, cuz I actually did. I think it went more and more weird as the fic went on, but yeah. I have an epic obsession with Ikarishipping and Paul at the moment, I don't know why, it's just happened sooo... And I randomly came up with this idea when my obsession started off. So now I'm gonna stop talking and say thanks for reading this, review and all that jazz XD Oh and I've got so many more ideas for fics, but I start them and then get bored and stop, that's why I don't have that many stories on here, but anyway, I'm in the middle of a contestshipping one shot and a Misty multi chap story which I finished the first chapter of so I will post that soon...**

**Ok NOW I'll stop talking, thanks and see you in the next story :D **


End file.
